maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon
Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon 'is the 12th episode of MAD Season 3, and the 64th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Taking Nemo: When Nemo goes missing, his father, Marlin, calls Liam Neeson to get him back. Once Upon a Toon: Johnny Bravo teams up with a young boy named Henry Mills to restore the memories of all the classic Cartoon Network characters. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been watching the leaves change for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Monday, 10:00 AM:' Cartoon Network celebrates its 20th Anniversary, but is still not old enough to stay up past 9:00 PM. #*'Saturday, 3:30 PM:' Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively get married, but avoid exchanging rings for fear of reminding anyone of the last ring debacle. #*'Tuesday, 6:00 PM:' Morgan Freeman says reports of his death are a hoax, unless of course, the afterlife looks like this! #Opening Scene #Taking Nemo (Movie Parody of Taken and Disney and Pixar's Finding Nemo) #Animated Marginals segment - Alfred goes to the bull contest to catch a small bull. #Caveman Makes Wood Fire (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Dark Knight Bread Riser (Movie Parody of the Dark Knight Rises) (Ad Parodies segment) #Extinction: It Can Happen at Any Time (Cartoon) #[[The Adventures of Iron Man|'The Adventures of Iron Man']] (Spoof on Iron Man / TV Parody of the Annoying Orange) (Ad Parodies segment) #Blue Knight Forgets to Empty His Pockets and Finds Peanuts (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Paper Airplane Chase (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment - A ladybug goes to the Tattoo Removal. #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Alfred E. Neuman Was There (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Fish Staring Contest (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Once Upon a Toon' (TV Parody of ABC's Once Upon a Time ''/ Channel Parody of Cartoon Network) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from [[The Adventures of Iron Man|'The Adventures of Iron Man']]) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first time ''Taken and the Annoying Orange appeared on MAD. *This is the only time Once Upon a Time, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Evil Con Carne, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Time Squad, Samurai Jack, Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Codename: Kids Next Door showed up on MAD. *This is the second time the Extinction segment appeared. *'Once Upon a Toon' was a special tribute to Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary, and this episode of MAD premiered three days after Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary, which was October 1, 2012. **And also, this is the second time Cartoon Network was mentioned. The first was [[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax']]. *This is the third episode to spoof a Foreign film, and the third time Disney and Pixar's Finding Nemo is on MAD. *This is the fourth time the Powerpuff Girls and Disney's the Little Mermaid showed up, and the fourth episode of MAD to premiere on Thursday night at 8:00 PM. *In Once Upon a Toon, Jack goes missing after he jumps in the bag. *This is the 25th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion, and the first time since Episode 58 that White Spy won. *In Taking Nemo, Liam Neeson spoke without his Irish accent. *11th appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *Right at the point while various characters fell through the trap door during the MAD opening scene, Goofy's trademark holler can be heard. *During the MADvent Calendar mention of "Cartoon Network is 20, but still goes to bed at nine" is a reference to the daily Cartoon Network transformation to swim. *This is considered to be the best episode of MAD. *People who purchased the MAD Season 3 pass on YouTube must be careful. People may instead see "The Amazing Spider-Minaj/Go, Dragon Ball, Go!" because the episode is instead named "The Amazing Spider-Madea (the early name/sketch)/Once Upon a Toon. Voices *Gregg Bissonette - Marlin, Airport Guard, and Goldfish *Chris Cox - John Lasseter, Blue Knight, and the Adventures of Iron Man Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Jack, Anchor, and Caveman *Grey DeLisle - Ariel, Flounder, and Dexter *Rachel Ramras - Dory, Henry Mills, and Pepper *Kevin Shinick - Bruce, Johnny Bravo, Iron Man, SpongeBob SquarePants, Batman, Chum, Caveman, Dinosaur, Shoe / Pencil Sharpener, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Nemo, Cow, and Dee Dee *Fred Tatasciore - Bryan Mills, Chicken, Alfred E. Neuman Announcer and Celebrity Superpowers Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes